Shirou the wolf
by armando.saldanaavila
Summary: Bueno esto relata la historia de Shirou un lobo que busca a sus padres y va haciendo amistades inolvidables. Shirou y otros personajes son creacion mia, mientras que Sonic y sus amigos son propiedad de sega y el Sonic team
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

Mi nombre es Shirou, Shirou the Wolf tengo 14 años y actualmente vivo en Ciudad Lixis, nací con extraños poderes que me permiten manipular agua y transformarla en hielo, Yo soy huérfano desde los 4 años, no recuerdo mucho sobre mis padres, lo único que fue algo que me dijeron antes de que desaparecieran: _"Siente orgulloso de tus raíces, ya que tus desciendes de los antiguos babilonios y estas destinado a hacer cosas maravillosas"__**. **_El único recuerdo que tengo de ellos es un dije con una inscripción incompleta que menciona el antiguo "Babylon Castle".

A la edad de 7 años comencé mi viaje en busca del Babylon Castle y sobre el paradero de mis padres. Aunque aun no he encontrado pistas sobre ellos, he conocido grandes amistades que se han unido a mi causa en busca del Babylon Castle.

Llevamos 5 meses viviendo en Ciudad Lixis, pero hace un par de semanas un extraño loco Llamado Dr. Eggman invadio la ciudad sin motivo alguno y hemos combatido contra el e investigando los motivos de su invasion, pero esto solo era el comienzo de algo mas grande.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

-Pisadas de robot-

**Dr. Eggman**: Busquen por toda la ciudad y no se detengan hasta encontrar lo que quiero.

-Los robots empiezan a causar estragos obedeciendo las ordenes del Dr. Eggman-

**?**: Parece que tu no entiendes Eggman.

**Dr. Eggman**: Otra vez tu?, que no puedes dejar de meterte en mis asuntos, Shirou the Wolf.

**Shirou**: Lo haría, si tus asuntos no implicaran destruir y aterrorizar a la ciudad.

**Dr. Eggman**: (Gruñendo)Eres como esa maldita peste azul que evita que tenga mi imperio huevo. Robots a el!

**Shirou**: Tus estúpidos robots solo se quedan en eso (Confiado).

-Shirou ataca y destruye a los robots de Eggman-

**Dr. Eggman**: (Enojado): Ya me tienes harto!. Spikebot acabalo.

-Sale un robot de 5 metros lleno de picos-

**Shirou**: Vaya, un robot mas grande, pero sigue siendo un inútil como los demás(Confiado).

-Spikebot lanza múltiples picos de su cuerpo-

**Shirou**: Es todo lo que tienes Eggman?(Engreído)

-Aparecen picos mas grande detrás de Shirou-

**Shirou**: Maldicion, eso no me lo esperaba, ESCUDO DE HIELO! -Aparece una capa de hielo que lo proteje- (aliviado)Por poco, ahora es mi turno.

-Shirou sale corriendo hacia El robot esquivando sus picos-

**Shirou**: Si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer no podrás vencerme -Atacando con puños de hielo- Este es tu fin robot. -Expulsando gran cantidad de agua de su cuerpo envolviendo a Spikebot- AQUA BURST!.

-El agua que lo rodea estalla y Spikebot queda hecho pedazos-

**Dr. Eggman**: (Furioso)No es lo único que sabrás de mi, juro que me vengare.

-Sale huyendo-

**Shirou**: No jures en vano huevo.

-La gente aclama a shirou por haberlos salvado de nuevo-

_-Muchas gracias por habernos salvado, eres un héroe.-_

**Shirou**: (Avergonzado)No es para tanto, así como ustedes yo vivo en esta ciudad y no puedo permitir que un loco maniático con forma de huevo destruya la ciudad donde vivo, pero bueno creo que me tengo que ir.

-Shirou sale de la escena llegando hasta un callejón solitario donde se encuentra un pasaje que lo lleva a su guarida.-

**Shirou**: (Aliviado)Ese robot por poco y me hace brocheta.

**?**: Eso te pasa por engreído.

**Shirou**: Oye no soy ningún engreído, ni que fuera tu Ark the Fox.

**Ark**: (Sarcastico)Lo que tu digas amigo, lo que tu digas.

-Shirou lo mira con enojo-

**? ****y ?**: Estuviste genial.

**?**: No le hagas caso a ese tonto de Ark tu pelea fue increíble, tu eres increíble.

-Abrazando el brazo derecho de Shirou-

**?**: Tu siempre puedes con todo, eres tan poderoso y fuerte.

-Abrazando el brazo izquierdo de Shirou-

-Shirou trata de liberar sus brazos-

**Shirou**: Chicas cálmense que me pueden dejar sin ellos y aun los necesito para encargarme de Eggman.

**? y ?**: Lo sentimos XP(Avergonzadas).

**Shirou**: No hay problema Marion the Cat y Liz the Echidna. Mejor diganme, ¿Alguna noticia de ellos dos?.

**Liz**: Aun nada Shirou.

**Shirou**: Ya fue mucho tiempo, ¿Por que tardaran tanto?.

**Ark**: Seguramente andarán vagando, como de costumbre.

**Shirou**: Peor es que ya llevan 2 semanas y no hemos recibido noticias de ellos, espero y no les haya pasado algo(Preocupándose).

**Marion**: Tranquilo Shirou, Ark tiene razon, ademas esos 2 saben como cuidarse por si solos. Mejor hablemos de lo guapo que eres.

**Liz**: Oye, (Enfadandose)el es mio y sera mi futuro novio, verdad Shirou?

-Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el-

**Marion**: Eso quisieras mi querida Liz (Burlándose), el me prefiere mas a mi que a ti, no es cierto Shirou?

-Mirando a Shirou-

**Liz**: Ah si(Retandola).

**Marion**: Ya lo creo que si(Furiosa).

**Liz y Marion**: Y bien Shirou, responde. ¿A quien de las 2 prefieres mas?

-Ambas chicas ven hacia el con enojo-

**Shirou**: (sin saber que decir) Ahh..bueno, es que yo...este...iré a tomar un baño.

-Sale corriendo y ambas chicas se enfurecen mas-

**Ark**: ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja que divertido.

**Liz y Marion**: Y tu de que rayos te ries?!

-Se acercan hacia el con intenciones de golpearlo-

**Ark**: (Preocupado) Chicas, tran..tranquilícense

-Ambas empiezan a golpearlo-

**Ark**: No en la cara no, ah!

-Shirou llega al baño y se mete a la tina-

**Shirou pensamiento**: (Curioso) ¿Que rayos busca ese loco en esta ciudad?, ¿Porque si ya lo he derrotado varias veces no se rinde y se va?. Todo esto es confuso.

**Shirou**: (Supirando)Yo tengo mis propios problemas.

-Se sumerge adentro de la tina-

_**Mientras tanto en otra parte.**_

**?**: Dime Tails, ¿Ya encontraste la ubicación del Dr. Eggman?

**Tails**: Parece ser que se encuentra a unos 200 km de aqui Sonic, en una ciudad llamada Lixis.

**Sonic**: Sera mejor que nos demos prisa, Eggman tiene 3 de las esmeraldas consigo, ademas de la esmeralda maestra. Quien sabe que este planeando ese cara de huevo.

**?**: A mi no me importa, solo se que lo hare pagar por robarse mi esmeralda madre.

**Sonic**: Tranquilo Knucles, lo haremos pagar. Tails a toda marcha.

**Tails**: A la orden Sonic.

**Fin Capitulo 1.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2.**

-Al día siguiente-

**Shirou**: Buenos días chicos

-Dirigiéndose hacia la mesa-

**Liz y Marion**: Buenos días Shirou.

**Ark**: Lo que sea.

-Shirou observa a Ark con detenimiento-

**Shirou**: ¿Y ahora?, ¿Que te paso?, ¿Por que tienes tantos moretones?

**Ark**: Prefiero no hablar de eso.

**Shirou**: (tono burlón)Creo que alguien hizo algo que no debía.

-Se le escapa una pequeña risa-

**Ark**: Si tengo esto, es por tu culpa idiota!(Enfadado)

**Shirou**: A quien llamas idiota?!(Enfadado).

**Ark**: Pues no veo a otro mas que tu.

**Shirou**: (Furioso) debería romperte la cara ahora mismo.

**Ark**: (Retando) Pues inténtalo si te atreves.

-ambos chocan sus frentes mirandose furiosos, pero Marion se enfurece mas.

**Marion**: (Con un aura amenazante)Se calman o yo misma me encargare de calmarlos -Como si expulsara fuego por la boca-

**Shirou y Ark**: (Asustados)O...O...Okey.

-Después del desayuno-

**Liz**: Oye Shirou?

**Shirou**: Que sucede Liz?

**Liz**: Marion y yo saldremos mas tarde, nos veremos con una amiga que esta de visita en la ciudad.

**Shirou**: Y que me vieron cara de su papá para pedirme permiso o que?

-Liz se enoja y le da un golpe en la cabeza a Shirou-

**Liz**: Me dejas terminar de hablar.

**Shirou**: -Sobando se la cabeza- Esta bien continua.

**Marion**: Para acabar pronto. ¿Puede quedarse unos dias aqui en la base?

**Shirou**: (pensativo)..Esta bien pero solo unos pocos dias.

**L y M**: (contentas) Yey!

**Ark**: -Susurrándole a Shirou- Estas seguro de dejar que una extraña entre y se quede en la base?

**Shirou**: -Susurrándole a Ark- No tengo otra opción, si les decía que no ellas nos torturarían hasta que aceptáramos y tu no quisieras eso o si?

**Ark**: (un poco nervioso) Tienes razón.

-Mas tarde-

**Marion**: Bueno ya nos vamos chicos.

**Liz**: Los veremos mas tarde y sera mejor que se comporten.

**S y A**: Si mamá

-L y M salen de la base-

**Ark**: Y ahora que hacemos?

**Shirou**: Pues, no lo se.

**S y A**: (Pensativos)...Videojuegos!

-Ambos agarran un control y encienden su consola-

_-HYPER COMBO FINISH! K.O.-_

**Shirou**: Maldición!

**Ark**: Con esa ya son dos veces que te derroto. Juguemos otra ronda para que te vuelva a vencer.

-Se empieza a escuchar una alarma-

**Shirou**: Tendrá que ser luego, ahora tenemos problemas.

-Empieza a revisar la computadora-

**Ark**: ¿Que sucede?, es el huevo otra vez?.

**Shirou**: No estoy seguro, hay una gran cantidad de energía que proviene de las a fueras de la ciudad, pero sea lo que sea, es probable que Eggman tenga que ver con eso. Vayamos a investigar.

**Ark**: Genial (Entusiasmado), ya quería un poco de verdadera acción.

-Ambos salen de la base a toda velocidad y llegan a los limites de la ciudad-

**Shirou**: -Revisando rastreador- Según esto, la fuente de la energía debe estar cerca.

_*Bip bip bip bip bip*_

-Un resplandor rojo los enceguece por un momento y de la tierra aparece un extraño objeto-

**Ark**: ¿Que rayos es eso?

-Empieza a acercarse para tomarlo con la mano-

**Shirou**: (alterado) No lo toques!, que tal si explota o algo por el estilo.

**Ark**: Tranquilo lobito -Lo toma- vez no paso nada.

-Lo examina y se lo da a shirou-

**Shirou**: Nunca antes habia visto algo como esto.

-A lo lejos-

**Dr. Eggman**: Suelta tus sucias manos de mi Chaos Emerald!.

**Shirou**: Chaos..que?(confundido)

**Dr. Eggman**: Lo que sea, solo dame eso y no le haré daño.

**Ark**: (Burlándose) Tu, lastimarnos?, no me hagas reír

-Se le escapa una pequeña risa-

**Dr. Eggman**: (enojandose) Entrégamela!

**Shirou**: No se que sea esto, pero si es tan importante para ti no debe ser nada bueno, así que(Tono desafiante)... Quítamela si puedes!

**Dr. Eggman**: Robots quítenle la esmeralda.

**Ark**: Hey Shirou, a que destruyo mas robots que tu?

**Shirou**: Ni lo sueñes amigo.

-Ambos se lanzan contra los robots venciéndolos fácilmente-

**Shirou**: 10, 11, 12, ..., 20

**Ark**: 21, 22, 23

**S y A**: 29!

**Ark**: Maldición, empatados.

**Dr. Eggman**: (Furioso) Ustedes dos pagaran por burlarse de mi. EGGKNIGHT!

-Sale del suelo un robot de 11 metros causando un gran estruendo en la ciudad-

**Dr. Eggman**: -Entra a su robot- No tienen ninguna oportunidad, ni contra mi ni contra el EggKnight, así que denme la esmeralda.

**Shirou**: Déjame pensarlo...NO!

**Dr. Eggman**: Entonces sufran!

**Ark**: Con este desempataremos lobito.

**Shirou**: Concuerdo contigo Ark.

-Ambos se lanzan contra el Dr. Eggman y empiezan a golpear a su robot sin tener efecto alguno-

**Dr. Eggman**: (Risa malvada) Sus ataques son completamente inútiles, mi robot posee escudos muy fuertes, no lograran vencerme.

**Shirou**: Maldicion!, necesitamos deshacernos de esos escudos. La única forma de vencerlo es trabajando juntos Ark.

**Ark**: Entonces yo gano (Triunfante).

**Shirou**: Deja eso y encárgate de los escudos, quieres?.

**Ark**: si, si, ya voy, no me presiones lobito.

**Dr. Eggman**: jo jo jo jo como dije, es imposible que me venzan.

**Shirou**: Eso ya lo veremos huevo, Ark ya sabes que hacer.

**Ark**: No tienes que decirlo dos veces. THUNDER SET!

-Del cielo cae un relámpago que cubre por completo a Ark-

**Dr. Eggman**: Crees que me asustas, acabare contigo.

-Lanza un golpe hacia Ark, pero este lo esquiva a gran velocidad-

**Dr. Eggman**: Si lo único que sabes hacer es huir, jamas me podrás vencer.

-Lanzando varios ataques-

**Ark**: No huyo, solo busco una apertura para quitarte tus escudos, -sus manos se empiezan a concentrar de energía eléctrica- y ya la encontré! GRAN RELAMPAGO!

-La energía sale de sus manos impactando directamente con el robot-

**Dr. Eggman**: (sorprendido) Pero, que?!

_-Error error, falla en los escudos desactivando escudos-_

-al momento en el que los escudos se desactivan, Shirou y Ark empiezan a golpear al robot haciéndole un gran daño-

**Shirou**: Tuviste suficiente Eggman?

**Dr. Eggman**: No hasta obtener la esmeralda -Se dispone a atacar-. Por que no se mueve este pedazo de hojalata?

**Shirou**: Creo que necesita unos lentes doctor. (Burlón)

**Dr. Eggman**: A que te refieres? -Se percata que la mayor parte de su robot ha sido congelado- (confundido) Pero, Cuando fue que?!

**S y A**: es hora de darte una lección Eggman!

-Shirou se empieza a envolver su cuerpo en agua, mientras que Ark envuelve el suyo de electricidad-

**Dr. Eggman**: Maldición, debo escapar.

-Oprime un boton y sale en una pequeña nave antes de recibir el ataque-

**Shirou**: AQUATIC CANYON!

**Ark**: THUNDER IMPACT!

-Ambos embisten al robot atravesándolo y haciendo que este explote-

**Dr. Eggman**: (Furioso) Ustedes dos me lo pagaran.

-Sale huyendo-

**Ark**: Ya que luchamos para que ese huevo estrellado no obtuviera eso -Señalando la esmeralda- ¿Que haremos con ella?

**Shirou**: Pues lo mejor sera que esperemos a que las chicas regresen, para que nos ayuden a descubrir que es esto y para que sirve. Mientras regresemos a la base.

**Ark**: Me parece bien, así podemos seguir jugando y yo te seguiré dando una paliza.

**Shirou**: Eso ni lo sueñes amigo.

-Pero de pronto...-


End file.
